2 Years After The Last Fight
by raziva
Summary: 2 years after the last fight with Valgarv, Filia is living in Seyruun. Suddenly, Xelloss is given permission by Zelas to destroy the world.. This is a Xel/Filia lemon.. Fluff in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

The Unexpected Visit  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers in any way so don't sue me now. I'm just using the characters.  
  
Author's Note: This story is not in any way taken or copied from anywhere. I really don't know how to go on in this story so please help me in reviews. You can flame if you want, but only if it can help me improve this story. Also, this is my first story, so you can laugh at my amateur skillz in the reviews..  
  
Copyright: This idea wasn't stolen or taken from any site, but I suppose this is a common idea, but unfortunately, Xel and Filia is my favourite couple, so you'll have to excuse that.. Also, this story is copyright. Any stealers will be shot and survivers wil be chainsawed.. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Seyruun~  
  
Two years had past from the war of Valgarv and the world. Lina and Gourry were still somewhere out there having adventures and searching for treasures. Zelgadis was still looking for the Claire Bible manuscript and Xelloss was in who knows where. Amelia had went back to Seyruun where Filia is living with Val, now turning 2 (human) years old.  
  
She was no longer the shrine maidan to her Dragon Clan and Val (Valteria/Valgarv) no longer had his Mazoku horn. She lived in a little cottage in Seyruun and how she had the money to keep them alive was a mystery, but no matter, they kept living a happy life ever since.  
  
She missed roaming in the outside world and having adventures with Lina, but she knew she couldn't leave Val alone. She deeply wished Val hadn't been killed and reborn. She wished that Darkstar had never been born. If he hadn't, Zelas Metallium wouldn't have come to create Xelloss..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Xelloss Metallium, having long dissapeared from Lina's group, had other business to take care of. His master, Zelas Metallium, the beastmaster had once created him as a Mazoku, to want and destroy the world. Now, she had given him her permission and his chance.  
  
He knew exactly who to leave the world first. His long and ancient grudge against dragons were set to fire again as the only 2 dragons around were none other than Filia and Val.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aiya! Help me! What should I do next? Please review.. I really don't know where to go on.. Anyways, this is my first chapter of my first fic.. as I have said before.. please review.. ^^  
  
Yes, I know this is a short chapter.. it will be the prolouge I suppose.. I'll write longer chapters later on.. when I feel inspired at times..  
  
- Dark Raven / KuroKarasu 


	2. The Mysterious Shadow

The Unexpected Visit  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers in any way so don't sue me now. I'm just using the characters.  
  
Author's Note: This story is not in any way taken or copied from anywhere. I really don't know how to go on in this story so please help me in reviews. You can flame if you want, but only if it can help me improve this story. Also, this is my first story, so you can laugh at my amateur skillz in the reviews..  
  
Copyright: This idea wasn't stolen or taken from any site, but I suppose this is a common idea, but unfortunately, Xel and Filia is my favourite couple, so you'll have to excuse that.. Also, this story is copyright. Any stealers will be shot and survivers wil be chainsawed.. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Seyruun~  
  
Back in Seyruun, the little cottage where Filia and Val lived were hidden in long rows of houses.. It had been 5am morning when a loud explosion had woken them up. Filia sighed and rushed to quiet a wailing Val and after, she left him in the cottage to find the source of the explosion. But really, she wouldn't just go because of the explosion right? She really went to see if she would meet Amelia again at the explosion.  
  
She had been locked up in her cottage for a couple months, going out to buy food and such, but hardly meeting anyone she knew along the way. She felt so distant with all her friends and as she neared the explosion, many other people were running the other way screaming.  
  
Just as she went into the crater where the first explosion took place, she saw Amelia talking to the person who had been setting off the explosion. Filia quickly ran over to greet Amelia and to see who the person was but as she walked closer, she saw that the mysterious person had red hair, firey red eyes, and a magician's outfit. Filia scolded herself mentally on hallucinating that, but she realized as she drew closer, that she hadn't been hallucinating.. It really WAS Lina Inverse.  
  
"Amelia-san! Lina-san!" Filia started running towards them.  
  
"Filia-san? How are you?" Lina replied grinning.  
  
"I'm fine. Was it you who set off the explosions?" asked Filia.  
  
"Yeah, Gourry pissed me off a few minutes ago.. I should go look for him in awhile. If I didn't blast him too hard, he should be a few km away.." Lina smirked.  
  
"But.. Why are you here all of a sudden?" asked Filia.  
  
"I just felt like I should visit some friends.. and what more friends than Seyruun, where 3 are? (and 1 somewhere off in a distant land)" Lina replied.  
  
In the distance, Xelloss had been listening in the tree. He glared slightly at Lina, Amelia, and Gourry (who somehow found his way back since no one went to look for him) and muttered to himself, "interference.."  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm.. I guess these chapters ARE short.. oh well.. When I add the love scenes later, I'll write more. Right now, it's just the introduction. Please review  
  
- Dark Raven / KuroKarasu 


End file.
